Return to Life
by The Threat
Summary: Magiranger .Continuing where I left off with "I Wish I Had A Magician", this story will be the final instalment in my Magiranger series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Magiranger" is owned by Toei Company. The characters "Sutokeru" and "Ginny" are mine.

* * *

The Ozu family's Secret Room had turned into a chapel once more. Only, whereas last time it was for a wedding, this time, it was for a funeral. That of the one named Sutokeru. In the center of it all was his pale body, which to all intends and purposes had died over a year ago, but only now did Sutokeru seem to realize that fact.

Sitting with his body was his girlfriend, Ginny. To her the loss was even greater. Not just because it was her boyfriend who had died, but because in an indirect way she had helped to his demise. Ironically, that only happened because she tried to help him.

As for the Ozu family members themselves... their opinions were divided.

"This is what you get from belittling us." Kai said.

Although he didn't sound as though he were happy with Sutokeru's death, there was a hint of scorn in his voice, so Houka spoke: "Does that even matter right now?"

"Of course it does!" Kai replied, "Don't say you've already forgotten!"

Kai reminded her of the times when Sutokeru spoke about them as though they were little children. Like the one time that he told Kai: "... you really need to draw a line between fact and fiction."

Or the time that he caught everyone using one of his spells: "When will you ever learn?"

And that's not to forget what he said the first time he met them: "You guys make necromancy obsolete!"

"Oh yes, that's all that matters, isn't it?" Makito suddenly decided to talk, "How others think of us as people. No, what's worse is that to him we were just unimportant. He never trusted us, nor did he ever give us a reason to trust him."

Makito reminded them of the one time that Sutokeru said something which made Makito draw the conclusion that: "Are you trying to make us look like the bad guys?"

"When people die, those who knew him usually remember all the good things about them." Tsubasa brought up.

"You two are right, he may not have been the perfect person." Urara brought up, "With many times he used tou-san and Hikaru against us, why wouldn't we distrust him."

"He had his ways of going through great lengths to do what he had to." Hikaru said what he believe Urara meant to say.

As they were talking, Lunagel walked closer to Ginny and Sutokeru.

Ginny turned to look at Lunagel, but said nothing.

"You know, his predecessors quite often summoned the spirits of the dead, so they could say goodbye to their loved ones." Lunagel sounded as though she was making a suggestion.

"I know, he told me." Ginny almost bursted back into tears, "But he was the last one."

"True, but where do you think did he get his powers from?" Lunagel asked.

For a brief moment, Ginny didn't know if she heard Lunagel right: "You mean...?"

Lunagel nodded: "I cannot raise him from the dead, however."

"I know." Ginny replied, "But if I could just talk to him one last time, tell him that..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, but Lunagel knew what she wanted to say.


	2. Chapter 2

They say that in the final moments of one's demise, he or she sees his or her life flash before their eyes. That is of course if you die a (considerably) slow death. If the death was instantaneous, faster than one can think, there would be no time for one's life to flash before one's eyes. Such was the case when the one called Sutokeru first died. When he died a second time, all he could think of was one person, and the time they spent together, both good and bad, but mostly good.

Like the time they first met, when she had the shape of a wolf and was a monster for as far as he was concerned, until someone referred to the wolf by name, surprising Sutokeru: "That's an actual person?"

And upon that, had to cause grave agony to the monster, so it would revert back to its human form. Looking back, Sutokeru wished he would not have needed to hurt it. Or rather, would not have needed to hurt her.

Later, when he showed her that he had branded a pentagram on his own hand, like she had, and he revealed as much to her, this surprise had quite the impact on her: "Matt... you didn't...!"

But then the memory came of the Magirangers. Like the one who called himself Magired, who didn't like being belittled by Sutokeru.

"They'd wish?" Magired said angrilly at that time, "He really thinks we'd want him to be our friend!"

Or the one called Magigreen, who thought he'd be a danger to his family, and would do anything to protect them from him. It even went so far as that he couldn't separate dreams from reality, as he once dreamed Sutokeru used the dead bodies of his family against him, and when he woke up he attacked Sutokeru for it.

What was strange about all these memories wasn't so much the fact that he saw these before he died. Rather, he saw when he was already dead. He thought he must be falling into the Abyss again. Given his experience the first time, he daren't open his eyes. That was until he felt a wind as he was falling. This was strange, as he didn't remember feeling this when he was in the Abyss. This made him want to open his eyes. While it still looked like he was falling in a deep pit, he knew something was different. The experience here wasn't the same, the darkness didn't seem just as intense. Something was different about this. So much so, it didn't take long before Sutokeru realized that wherever he was, this wasn't the Abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunagel managed to make the necessary spells so to make Ginny's wish come true. She uttered some of the usual Magitopian words, waited for something to happen, after which a certain light started to erupt from Sutokeru's belly, upon which more words were uttered, and the light took Sutokeru's form. After that, Lunagel, Ginny and Sutokeru started talking.

"Ginny..." Sutokeru whispered.

"Matt!" she felt the urge to hug him, but as soon as she had her hands on him, she realized he was just an astral body, which she couldn't touch.

"Sorry about that." Sutokeru said, after which he turned to Lunagel.

"Yes, I'm the one who..." she started to explain.

"You of all people should know that these are forbidden forces." Sutokeru spoke.

"That never stopped you from using them." Ginny retorted.

Unfortunately, some of the other people present in the room didn't understand what they were saying.

"What are they talking about?" Kai asked his eldest brother.

"I'm not sure." Makito answered.

"I never paid attention during English." Houka whined.

"I always flunked it." Tsubasa said.

"They talk too fast." Urara spoke, "I can't even follow what little I understand."

As they were talking, there was something bothering Izamu. He wasn't sure how or why. As circumstances permitted it, he didn't see any reason to do the one thing he maybe should have done before, but in this case it may be necessary. He raised his wand, spoke a few magic words, and suddenly, the other three were speaking a more comprehensible language.

"They can speak Japanese now?" Houka couldn't understand what just happened.

"What are you talking about?" Makito asked, "They're still speaking English."

"What's happening..." Izamu explained, "... is that what they are saying is now translated into words you understand. Likewise, when we speak, they'll hear it in words they'll understand.

"And since both Makito and I know both languages..." Miyuki realized, "... we're the only ones to whom nothing happens."

"Why didn't you do this before, Tou-san?" Kai demanded an explanation.

"Let's just listen to what they're saying first." Izamu told them.

Ginny was a little taken aback with how Sutokeru sounded. He didn't sound like he cared whether he could be touched or not, nor did he seem very friendly with Lunagel.

"Matt?" she said, waited for him to turn to her before she continued, "Remember when we got separated in Sydney?"

"What about it?" Sutokeru asked.

"And later when we reunited..." Ginny continued, "... we recounted what happened to us, and it turned out we always quite narrowly missed each other?"

Sutokeru snorted: "How could I forget."

This is when Ginny, quite violently got up: "We've never even been to Sydney!"

Lunagel too shot up from her seat, upon which she placed a force shield around Sutokeru, or whoever it is they really summoned.

"I should have known something was different." Izamu said, "This is why I made the translation spell. In case something was indeed wrong, we'd all be quick enough to react."

The thing that has Sutokeru's form grinned, upon which it changed into a more familiar form. Much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't who they thought it would be. The past few months they had been fighting an entity that called himself Lord Zedd, and given how Sutokeru met his end they expected to see him. But instead, they get their worst nightmare: a red monster, with a skull-like face and with black tentacles: N Ma

The only one who didn't know him was Ginny: "Who are you? Are you what Zedd really looks like?"

"Zedd?" it said, "Don't compare me to that lowlife."

"Funny you should call him that." Lunagel spoke, "Because this 'lowlife' has given a lot of trouble to the one who thinks you're an easy target."

"And you believed him?" N Ma questioned.

"Well, for someone who thinks himself so high and mighty, I did see through your trickery quite soon."

"Yes..." N Ma acknowledged, with protest, "I should have taken more time to prepare this. But frm the Abyss, I saw my oportunity to come back, and I took it without hesitation."

"But was all the mascarade for?" Hikaru asked.

"I needed time to come back to full power." N Ma explained, "But... now I don't have to anymore. Because so long as you keep me in this shield, I'll get stronger, and then this shield won't hold me any longer!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kai shouted, "Send him back!"

"I wish it were that simple." Lunagel said, "In order to send him back, I have to lower down the shield."

This is when everyone realized the problem. Either lower the force shield and risk the planet's greatest threat to escape, or keep him here, allowing him to power up and still escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Sutokeru searched his body. He still had his clothes on, which was unusual since clothes wouldn't come with you in death. After a more thourough search, he found his Magi-phone. It made him realize more and more that the situation he was in made little to no sense. It took him even longer to realize that the reason he didn't feel any wind from falling, was because he wasn't falling at all. He quickly realized that he was in a realm where there is no such thing as upside-down.

"So... you figured it out." a voice spoke.

Sutokeru recognized it, but it wasn't who he thought it would be: "Garth?"

As if a veil was pulled away, a part of the darkness disappeared to reveal Sutokeru's friend Garth.

"What... what is all this?" Sutokeru asked.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Garth replied, "Do you really think that I was just possessed by a some ancient evil?"

Sutokeru couldn't believe what he was hearing: "What does that mean?"

"All it did was give me knowledge and power beyond comprehension." Garth replied, "Yours or mine."

"Including a more sophisticated vocabulary." Sutokeru remarked.

"See!" Garth exclaimed, "Just because you had magic powers, you always patronised me!"

Sutokeru was somewhere in between realizing what he may have done wrong when Garth was still alive, and not understanding what he was talking about.

"Are you saying that when you died, you met with an ancient evil, made a deal with it, and came back as Zedd?" Sutokeru asked.

Garth grinned: "You understand now."

"No, I don't!" Sutokeru replied, "So besides all the wrong you've done to me, what about the people who died because of you? All the damage you've caused?"

Garth seemed to need to think about this: "That's... that was all part of the plan!"

"What plan?" Sutokeru asked him.

"I gave you every reason to hate me." Garth explained, "So I can say that you hated me so much you'd kill me."

Sutokeru still didn't understand: "Er... assuming you're right, and I did patronize you, then I must say that even YOU aren't as stupid to come up with a plan like that."

Garth seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What is it that you really want?" Sutokeru asked.

At that point, Garth's eyes glowed red, after which his whole body changed back into the one that Sutokeru really expected to see.

"Zedd." Sutokeru hissed, "How strange, that though you have Garth's memories, you're somehow dumber than he is."

"It doesn't matter!" Zedd seemed to laugh, "I got a few more tricks up my sleeve to keep you here."

"And why would you do that?" Sutokeru asked.

"Because this way, you look dead to the outside world." Zedd explained, "And I intend to keep you here until they buried your body."

"You do realize I escaped my own grave once?" Sutokeru reminded him.

"Yes." Zedd answered, "But it took you some time to get out. So even if you get out of here, I'll make sure you can't get out of your grave!"

He roared in laughter after this. But Sutokeru wasn't paying attention. He could feel something wrong, but didn't know what it was. Is there something else Zedd's not telling him, or is there something that even Zedd himself isn't aware of, but is happening anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Ozu's secret room, the Magirangers were still at a loss as to what they should be doing. Anything they do might help N Ma more than the world. They were discussing this amongst themselves, but N Ma kept cackling at them.

"It's no use." he said, "Nothing you can do will stop me. I've come prepared since last time. What you did back then won't help this time."

Hikaru cleared his throat: "Well, in that case, maybe Urara and I should return to Magitopia, tell them the bad news. Lunagel, you'd better come with us too."

"Hikaru..." Urara couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she needed to take one look at his face, to know he had something else on his mind.

"What?" Kai couldn't understand, "Who'd keep this field up then?"

"It'll last as long as it has to, even while I'm away." Lunagel sounded confident about that, but still at a loss, knowing she can't do anything else. So along with Hikaru and Urara, she left the room.

Once outside the room, however, Hikaru stopped them from going any further: "Wait."

"What is it?" Urara asked him.

"While you were discussing what we should do, I took the liberty of sending a text message to Nai and Mae." he answered, "I told them our situation, so they'd ask Sphinx what we can do."

"And?" both Urara and Lunagel asked.

"They told me this shouldn't be happening." Hikaru answered, "Even if N Ma were alive in some other realm, he'd have spent his time there to become more powerful than he already was. So there'd be no reason for him to wait to regain his strength. He's too smart to do this."

"He was desperate." Lunagel suggested.

"Wait a minute." Urara just remembered something, "Didn't Sutokeru once say that defeating N Ma is easy if you know how? If so, and knowing how strong Zedd was to him, how could N Ma call Zedd a lowlife?"

"Sutokeru could have been bragging about that." Hikaru thought out loud.

"He never brags." Lunagel said, "Yes, he has been arrogant about many things, but he never bragged about things he knows that aren't true."

From this, there was only one logical conclusion they could draw: "Zedd."

"He did possess Sutokeru at a point." Urara realized, "Maybe he's still in there somewhere."

"So he's created this ruse." Lunagel realized, "At first to distract us so we wouldn't want to do anything, but when Ginny was onto him, he changed into someone we'd be too afraid to let go."

"So if we let him know we're onto him this time..." Urara suggested.

"Too risky." Hikaru said, "He'd only get desperate, and become more dangerous. No, for now it's best to let him believe we're buying his act."

"But what if he manages to take complete control if we wait too long?" Lunagel asked.

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Hikaru answered, "And besides, Sutokeru was ready to sacrifice himself just to stop Zedd. So if we're too late... I'm sure he won't mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Sutokeru looked around him, trying to see if there was a way out, but this got Zedd to gloat even more: "Give it up, there's nothing you can do!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sutokeru asked.

Zedd looked surprised: "Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"This little ruse of yours, in which you pretended to be Garth, it was too simple, and I saw through it too quickly. If you trully plan to keep me... well, dead, long enough for others to bury me, you'd have done a much better job at it. And besides, having me buried alive isn't your style, you'd rather be watching people suffer."

Zedd remained silent for a few seconds, before saying: "You may know me well enough, but as I already said, there's nothing you can do."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Sutokeru asked, confused, "I mean,..."

That's when it came to him. He was possessed by Zedd earlier. If what Zedd was telling the truth, then basically, he's keeping Sutokeru trapped inside his own head, so while he's trying to find his way out, Zedd is gaining more and more control over his body. That was what Sutokeru was feeling the whole time to be wrong with his body.

"You understand now, don't you?" Zedd gloated.

"It's not gonna work." Sutokeru told him, "Lunagel knows as much about necromancy as I do. She'll try to..."

"She already has!" Zedd interrupted him, "She, along with everyone else, now thinks that if they do anything at all, they'd unleash their worst nightmare. So now they're too afraid to do anything!"

As Zedd roared in laughter, Sutokeru had to do some quick thinking of his own. He ran towards Zedd, trying to tackle him, but Zedd sweeped the floor with him very quickly.

"It's too late." Zedd hissed, "I already have much of your body under my control. Enough for you to be the intruder, and therefor making me the one strong enough to eradicate you.

Sutokeru got up, though not with ease: "Clever..."

"What? What did you just say?" Zedd didn't understand him.

"Clever thinking, all of this." Sutokeru repeated, "Now you're the mastermind I remember you to be. It all makes sense now."

Zedd chuckled: "You're finally admitting defeat."

"It's only too bad it had to be you." Sutokeru then said.

Zedd wasn't sure what that meant: "Huh?"

"Let's just say, if I had to be possessed by any mastermind, I'd wish it weren't you." Sutokeru explained.

"Well, that's too bad." Zedd scoffed.

"You misunderstand." Sutokeru continued, "Having you possess me? That's like being possessed by an ant. But if I were to be possessed by someone more respectable..."

"Respectable?" Zedd was confused.

"Well, yes." Sutokeru continued, "I mean, to the outside world you're pretending to be someone else. You're making them believe you're, and I quote, their worst nightmare. In other words, it someone other than you is their worst nightmare, it makes that other person much worse, and therefor more respectable than you."

Zedd held his staff by Sutokeru's throat: "Are you saying that N Ma is more respectable than me!"

"N Ma?" Sutokeru questioned, "And I thought he was easier to defeat than you. But if even you acknowledge that he's worse than you are..."

Zedd had started gathering some of his magic into his staff. Sutokeru ducked away just when it fired.

"Don't..." Zedd shouted, "... compare... me... to... that..."

"No seriously." Sutokeru continued, "If he's so bad, that must mean you're the loser."

Sutokeru's constant antagonising of Zedd made the latter only more furious. He continued shouting his magic at Sutokeru, and roaring in anger every now and then.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Ozu's secret room, N Ma appeared to osculate, like a flickering light bulb. This drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"What was that?" Houka asked.

"I..." Izamu started, "I'm not sure."

"Looks like he was bluffing and can't power himself up." Kai deduced.

"Sounds like the best explanation to me." Tsubasa agreed.

"That would be too easy." Izamu told them.

"Is there any way you can know for sure?" Ginny asked them.

"Maybe there is, but then..." Miyuki explained, until she realized what must really be going on, "... but then we have to lower the shield."

"What?" Makito sounded, "So it's another trick?"

"Er... yeah!" N Ma confirmed, "Too bad you saw through me at once."

"Wait a minute, if you're as evil as they say you are..." Ginny couldn't understand, "... how come are you so easy to see through?"

"It may be another trick in itself." the sudden sound of Urara's voice surprised everyone.

"Urara? Why are you still here?" Houka asked.

"All of Magitopia is debating about what they should do, so I wasn't of much use." Urara sounded disappointed.

"Maybe I should go too." Izamu suggested.

"No!" Urara nearly shouted, "I mean... they think you should stay here, just in case."

Izamu didn't understand why Magitopia wouldn't want him to be with them to discuss their current situation. However, he did recognize this look in his daughter's eyes, which told him that he should trust her, no matter what. So he reconsidered.

"Very well." he said, "I just hope they'll come up with a solution soon."

With this, Urara started towards Sutokeru's body.

Although N Ma had popped out of Sutokeru's body, Ginny hadn't left his side. This gave Urara an oppotunity.

"Ginny." she spoke as she laid her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Why don't you back away?"

"I'm not leaving him." Ginny replied.

"But it's too dangerous to be near this man." Urara reasoned, pointing to the beast that hovered above the lifeless body.

"I don't care." Ginny said, "If I were to..."

Her speech was interrupted by N Ma laughter: "Leave her be. Whether she be here or somewhere else, it doesn't matter, as she'll die soon anyway."

What nobody noticed is that while Urara distracted everyone by talking, she dropped something underneath the table upon which Sutokeru laid. Anyone who saw what she dropped, would recognize it as a miniature version of Lunagel's staff.

The fact that it was so close to the field which the staff generated, as well as the fact that it was out of a person's hands, it was something which Lunagel was able to sense. With this, she spoke a few magical words. From where she was, she had no way of knowing if it worked, so all she and Hikaru could do was wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle between Zedd and Sutokeru kept raging on, until something strange happened. The darkness that surrounded them started to take many strange colors, Zedd's magic started to dissipate, and something gave Sutokeru new strength.

"What are you doing?" Zedd demanded to know.

"I'm not doing anything." Sutokeru said, "Looks like my plan worked."

"What?" Zedd shouted.

"I figured if I aggrivated you..." Sutokeru explained, "... you'd become too distracted to keep up your deception in the outside world, so everyone will figure out soon enough what's really happening, and help me out."

"That's not going to work!" Zedd exclaimed, as he made one last itch effort with his magic.

Out in the secret room, N Ma started to fade away, Sutokeru's body seemed to move again, and Zedd seemed to be leaving his body.

"What's going on?" Kai couldn't understand.

"You'll see." Urara said, as she raised her magi-phone, pointed it to both Zedd and Sutokeru, said a few magic words, and the two evaporated into forms of energy, which flew into the so-called training box. There, Sutokeru was able to get up, and Zedd had his own body again.

"What is this place?" Zedd wondered.

"Never thought I'd actually enter this thing." Sutokeru sounded amused, "Ever."

"Urara, what just happened?" Makito asked.

"Hikaru knew we were being deceived." Urara explained, "So Rin gave me her staff, which I dropped under that table, so she could use her magic to turn Zedd into a corporeal being. So now that he's here, he can be stopped forever."

"Oh really?" Zedd, who overheard, doubted her, "We'll see about that!"

Zedd conjured up his staff and was ready to fight Sutokeru.

"Great." Sutokeru whispered, as he raised his own magi-phone, "No tricks, no cheating. Now we can finally settle this."

"Good luck, Matt." Ginny wished him.

Sutokeru's phone took its wand-form, pressed the appropriate buttons, and spoke the words: "Heavenly saint! Grant me the power of magic! Mahou henshin! Maagi Magi Magiro!"

Everyone was surprised, as they never saw him (now Abyszard) strike a pose or say those words. Before, he would have said it was a waste of time, but seeing him do this would mean he's more than confident this time that he can win this fight.

"Magician of the dead. Abyszard!" Abyszard said, before he summoned his scythe, and him and Zedd started their battle.

Although both of them could use magic, neither one used it. They both knew that their battle can only be decided on the physical level. Sparks were flying, punches were dealt, insults were thrown,... until at last, Zedd's staff managed to break Abyszard's scythe, and the latter fell to the ground, not completely able to get up again.

"I can't watch this any longer." Ginny nearly cried and turned away.

"Don't turn away." Izamu told her, "He needs you more than before now."

As she watched, Zedd had raised his staff, was about to give Abyszard a finishing blow. But in taking his time to do so, Abyszard managed to pick up the sharp end of his scythe and shoved it into Zedd's gut. There, energy seemed to leak out of him. He couldn't hold up his staff any longer. As he dropped down, Abyszard escaped from the box. Right after he changed back into Sutokeru, he told everyone: "Close that box!"

They did as they were told, and shortly after that, an explosion took place. One large enough, they almost couldn't keep the box closed. But once the explosion subsided, everyone sighed out of relief.

"Well, looks like you needed out help after all." Kai spoke.

"And it looks like you cared after all." Sutokeru replied, just as he heard his phone make a strange sound. He took it out to check, only to see it reduce itself to ashes.

"My magi-phone... it's gone now." he sounded strangely calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Most of the people inside the room were shocked to see this happen to Sutokeru's phone, but only Izamu understood what happened: "It makes sense for this to happen. That phone only appeared because of Zedd. And now that he is gone, there's no need for it to exist anymore."

"But I thought Sutokeru would die if Zedd were defeated." Houka reminded him.

"Clearly I was wrong." he said.

Hearing that, got Ginny to look angry at Sutokeru: "You were gonna die?"

"Don't ask me, that thought never..." before he finished his sentence, he realized something, "Wait, you understand them?"

"We've got Okaa-san to thank for that." Tsubasa explained to him.

"But... hold on!" Urara realized something else, "You're not the least bit sad you can't use magic anymore?"

Sutokeru sighed: "After everything... I think I'd much rather return to having a normal life."

"Great, so we don't have you sitting on our backs anymore!" Kai cheered, which earned him a smack on his head from Houka.

"In fact, I think you could have one yourself." he told Ginny.

"A normal life?" Ginny questioned, "I haven't had one in hundreds of years. And even if I did, the world has changed since then. I don't think I could possibly fit in."

"Well, life's a bit of a challenge." Sutokeru said, "If you're not up for it..."

"You think I'm not up for it!" Ginny sounded angry, though there was a hint of happiness in her tone.

"You're not afraid of... that dark place anymore?" Makito asked, unable to remember what he was talking about.

"You mean the Abyss?" Sutokeru replied, "I think I figured out what that really was. It was just a way for me to become Abyszard. It's not the place we go to when we die."

"So... you're not afraid of it anymore?" Houka asked.

"If I could face the dangers I've faced in life..." Sutokeru replied, "... even the Abyss can't scare me anymore."

"Well at any rate..." Kai suddenly realized something, "Zedd is gone. Isn't that a call for a celebration?"

"You can celebrate all you like." Sutokeru sounded tired as he said that, "I really need a rest... from all this."

Ginny smiled: "You know, I know this nice little place back in Australia where we can get some rest."

"Sounds good." Sutokeru smiled back.

"Wait, does that mean you're leaving already?" Houka asked.

"There's nothing to keep me here." Sutokeru answered.

"But what about..." Ginny started, but stopped.

"What about... what?" Sutokeru asked her.

This was when both Hikaru and Lunagel entered the room.

"Sutokeru, you're back!" Hikaru sounded happy, "I take it that Zedd's gone."

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you." Sutokeru replied, as he yawned.

"Maybe you'd better get some sleep before we leave." Ginny suggested.

Sutokeru nodded, as she took him upstairs.

The early the next morning, Ginny and Sutokeru left. Houka asked them if they'd at least return a month later, as that was their celebration for the one-year anniversary of N Ma's defeat, but the two refused to come. So the two returned to Australia. With this, the Magirangers' lives could return to normal. Tsubasa continued with his boxing career, Kai continued working on building a better Infershia, Urara was starting to find her place in Magitopia... All this, while Sutokeru and Ginny had managed to built up their own lives. Ginny became a history teacher, which was understandable with her having actually lived it. Sutokeru became a coroner, so although he wasn't a necromancer any longer, he was still working with the dead. Every now and then, Lunagel would come by. Eventually, she revealed herself to be his mother, but given the things she had done for him, he wasn't really surprised, so it didn't change anything between the two.

One day, a kid was playing with his dog. He threw a stick, which the dog was supposed to catch. However, it didn't pay attention to its surroundings, so it didn't see the car that hit him. Afraid of what could happen, the driver drove away, leaving the kid with his now motionless dog. A passer-by saw the kid crying, so he went to take a closer look. He touched the dog, and suddenly it got up again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked the kid, "Your dog's fine."

The kid turned to look, and saw his dog, jumping in joy. He hugged his dog, happy it was still alive, after which he turned to walk away.

"Thanks, mister!" he said.

"You're very welcome." Sutokeru replied.

**THE END**


End file.
